


Wie ich

by Servena



Category: Charlie Bone Series | Children of the Red King - Jenny Nimmo
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma sucht Olivias Haarspange und hat eine Begegnung in der Ruine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wie ich

Die Sonne stand tief hinter den Baumwipfeln und tauchte das steinerne Schulgebäude in ein goldenes Licht. Jetzt, in den Abendstunden, war die Luft angenehm kühl. In den dichten Zweigen der alten Zeder saß eine ganze Schar Drosseln und zwitscherte.

Das Gelände war menschenleer, doch da tat sich plötzlich an der Seite des Turmes eine Tür auf und eine Gestalt in einem blauen Umhang trat heraus. Aufmerksam sah sie sich um und ging dann raschen Schrittes über die Rasenfläche.

Emma hob ihren Blick nicht von dem Boden unter ihr. Sorgfältig musterte sie das Gras und blieb manchmal stehen, um noch etwas genauer hinzuschauen. Irgendwo hier musste sie doch sein! Olivia war nicht gerade bekannt für ihre Unauffälligkeit, eine Haarspange von ihr war vermutlich pink-grün gestreift oder mit gelben Pailletten beklebt. Schauspiel-Leute eben.

Sie hätte einfach noch einmal fragen sollen, wie sie denn nun genau aussah. Aber sie wollte ihre Freundin überraschen. Olivia hatte so unglücklich ausgesehen, und außerdem hatte Emma ein schlechtes Gewissen. Olivia hatte sich vorhin so für sie eingesetzt, dass sie Arrest bekommen hatte, und das, obwohl Emma sie bei ihrem letzten Arrest im Stich gelassen hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie das gar nicht verdient, dachte Emma unglücklich und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Also wollte sie ihr zumindest jetzt eine kleine Freude machen.

Sie ging die Plätze ab, an denen Olivia oft mit ihren Freundinnen zusammenstand, doch obwohl die Sonne noch genug Licht spendete, konnte sie nichts finden. Nichts glitzerte im Gras oder leuchtete unter einem Busch. Hatte Olivia sie womöglich doch schon beim Frühstücken in der Halle verloren? Nein, sie hatte steif und fest behauptet, dass sie sie da noch gehabt hatte.

Emma warf einen unruhigen Blick auf die Uhr. Noch 10 Minuten bis zur Sperrstunde. Wo könnte sie denn noch – ihr Blick wanderte über die Rasenfläche und blieb an dem dunklen Schatten der Ruine hängen. Ihr Mund formte ein lautloses ‚Oh’. Natürlich, Olivia und Bindi verbrachten die Mittagspause manchmal auf dem kleinen Hof, verboten hin oder her. Bei Tageslicht war das eine Sache, doch abends…Sie straffte die Schultern und riss sich zusammen. Noch war es nicht dunkel! Was immer darin lauerte, würde ihr noch nichts anhaben können…so hoffte sie zumindest. Und sie wollte ja auch nur einen kleinen Blick hinein werfen.

Zögernd schlenderte sie zum Eingang der Ruine hinüber. Der Gang dahinter lag im Dunkel, und jetzt war sie froh, ihre Taschenlampe eingesteckt zu haben. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann stapfte sie entschlossen los.

Ihr schlug der Geruch von Moder und Feuchtigkeit entgegen. Der Schein ihrer Taschenlampe erhellte den Steinfußboden unter ihr, der mit altem Laub und Schmutz bedeckt war. Die Luft hier drin war kühl und sie zog sich den Umhang enger um die Schultern. In der Dunkelheit hörte sie Flattern und das Huschen kleiner Pfoten. Einmal flog eine Fledermaus so dicht über sie hinweg, dass sie ihre Haare streifte. Emma keuchte erschrocken auf, ihr Herz raste.

Reiß dich zusammen, Emma Tolly, sagte sie sich. Es ist ja nicht mehr weit.

Und tatsächlich tat sich vor ihr bald der kleine Innenhof auf, mit den steinernen Bänken und dem mächtigen Sarkophag in der Mitte, in dem vor langer Zeit wohl einmal ein Toter gelegen haben mochte. Jetzt verkrochen sich dorthin nur noch hin und wieder ein paar dicke Kröten. Tagsüber war dieser Platz ein recht beliebter Treffpunkt für Leute, die sich nicht fürchteten (Olivia zum Beispiel), aber im Dämmerlicht war er verdammt unheimlich, stellte Emma fest.

Sie ging langsam um den Sarkophag herum und leuchtete unter die Bänke und zwischen die Fugen des Steinpflasters, doch nirgendwo konnte sie etwas entdecken. Dort wuchs nur Moos und einige Flechten wanden sich an den gemauerten Wänden hinauf. Keine Spur von Olivias Haarspange.

Sie wollte schon wieder gehen, als ihr Blick auf einen Seitengang fiel. Dieser führte zu einem weiteren Innenhof, das wusste sie. Möglicherweise war Olivia dort noch gewesen? Sie beschloss, dort zumindest einmal nachzusehen.

Als sie gerade hineingehen wollte, wurde sie durch ein Geräusch abgelenkt. Sie wandte den Kopf und sah für einen Moment nicht, wohin sie ging – plötzlich trat sie ins Leere und schlug dann hart auf dem Steinboden auf. Stöhnend rappelte sie sich wieder auf. In ihrem rechten Fuß brannte ein heißer Schmerz. Die Taschenlampe lag etwas entfernt von ihr und leuchtete in die Dunkelheit.

Schon wieder hörte sie ein Rascheln, diesmal näher. „Wer ist da?“, wisperte sie angstvoll. Keine Antwort. Doch vor ihr in der Finsternis schien sich etwas zu bewegen. Die Augen furchtsam aufgerissen, streckte sie sich und ergriff die Taschenlampe.

In den Lichtschein trat ein magerer Junge, dessen roter Haarschopf sich mit seinem violetten Umhang biss. Die gelben Augen etwas zusammengekniffen, sah er auf sie herab.

„Asa!“, keuchte sie.

„Du solltest nicht hier sein um diese Uhrzeit“, sagte er langsam. In seinem Blick lag etwas Lauerndes.

„Ich…hab etwas verloren. Ich dachte, vielleicht finde ich es hier.“ Sie versuchte ihrer Stimme einen selbstbewussten Klang zu geben.

„Und das hatte nicht Zeit bis morgen?“, fragte er.

Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf, dass ihre langen blonden Haare flogen.

Asa verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nun, ich denke, das gibt Arrest.“

„Hab ich schon“, sagte sie.

Das schien ihn ein wenig aus dem Konzept zu bringen. „Dann…“, sagte er schließlich und er machte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu, „sieh einfach zu, dass du hier wegkommst.“

Nichts war ihr lieber als das. Hastig stand sie auf, doch ein heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr ihren rechten Knöchel und mit einem keuchenden Aufschrei sackte sie wieder zu Boden. ,Vermutlich verstaucht’, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Ihr eigener Herzschlag hämmerte in ihren Ohren.

Sie stützte sich an der Mauer ab und versuchte sich aufzurichten, als sie jemand unsanft am Arm packte und auf die Füße zog. Fingernägel bohrten sich in ihre Haut, sie keuchte erschrocken und sah auf, nur um ihn Asas gelbe Augen zu blicken. „Ihr schafft es wirklich immer, euch in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen“, knurrte er. Einen Arm stützend um sie gelegt, zog er sie mit.

Alles in ihr schrie danach, ihn wegzustoßen und so schnell zu laufen, wie sie es vermochte. Aber ohne seine Hilfe würde sie es nie aus der Ruine schaffen. Sie spürte, wie Panik in ihr aufstieg; ihre Gedanken rasten.

Er würde sie doch hinausbringen, oder? Oder er würde sie einfach in eine dunkle Ecke zerren und dort über sie herfallen –

„Nun geh schon, setz deine Füße voreinander, so schwer kann das ja nicht sein“, fauchte er sie an und riss sie damit aus ihren Gedanken. Zitternd nickte sie und mit seiner Hilfe trat sie die Stufen hoch bis zum Innenhof. Dieser lag bereits in grauem Schatten und der Himmel darüber schien in tiefstem Violett. Die Sonne geht unter, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?“

„Ich –“, stammelte sie und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff herauszuwinden, „Ich glaub, den Rest schaffe ich allein.“

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem leichten Grinsen und unvermittelt ließ er sie los. „Bist du dir da sicher?“ Sie schaffte es gerade noch, sich an der Mauerecke festzuhalten. Aber sie musste einsehen, dass sie es niemals allein über den Innenhof schaffen würde, oder über die Rasenfläche zurück zur Schule…Sie schluckte. „Okay“, sagte sie verlegen. „Vielleicht nicht.“

„Dachte ich doch.“

Er stützte sie und ging dicht neben ihr her. Es beruhigte sie nicht gerade, dass er über einen Kopf größer war als sie selbst, und außerdem – Asa, zum Teufel noch mal! Nicht gerade der, mit dem man im Dunkeln alleine draußen sein wollte. Sie musste an Charlie denken, wie er damals von dem Biest durch die Ruine gejagt worden war, und beinahe…Ihr Herz raste und sie war sich sicher, er müsste es hören.

Sie tauchten erneut in einen dunklen Gang ein, in dem sie gerade aufrecht gehen konnten. Ihre Taschenlampe warf ihnen einen zitternden Lichtkegel voraus. Sie mühte sich, ruhig zu atmen. „Es wird draußen bald dunkel sein“, sagte sie leise, aber mit einem drängenden Unterton.

„So lange du das Licht anlässt, wird nichts passieren“, gab er zurück. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste ihn anstarren, und wäre deswegen beinahe über einen lockeren Pflasterstein gestolpert, der etwas vorstand. Zum Glück fing sie sich rechtzeitig wieder. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er sie…beruhigen wollte? Das war einfach absurd. Er war auf der falschen Seite. Er mochte es, jüngeren Schülern Angst einzujagen, und selbst Manfred hatte Respekt vor ihm. Weil jeder wusste, was er werden konnte. Was er _war_.

Ihre Hand krampfte sich fester um den Griff der Taschenlampe. Das Licht huschte flackernd über die Steinwände und hin und wieder sah man einen kleinen Schatten, der trippelnd in einem Spalt verschwand. In den Ecken hatten Spinnen ihre staubigen Netze gesponnen. Die Ruine bot ein Zuhause für allerlei Getier…

Hin und wieder sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm hinüber. Sein Gesicht lag im Schatten und sie konnte nicht sagen, was er gerade dachte. Doch obwohl sie schweigend nebeneinander hergingen, drängte sich ihr seine Gegenwart förmlich auf; sie spürte seine Hand mit den langen Fingern an ihrer Seite, wo er sie abstützte, und hörte seine langsamen Schritte neben ihren, und wurde sich immer wieder auf’s Neue bewusst, dass sie allein waren und niemand wusste, wo sie war.

Aber je länger sie durch den Gang gingen – war der auf ihrem Hinweg auch so lang gewesen? Oder hatte er sie längst auf einen anderen Weg geführt, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte? – desto ruhiger wurde sie. Er hatte sie bis jetzt nicht angegriffen, warum sollte er es jetzt noch tun? Es sei denn…

„Wonach hast du eigentlich gesucht?“, fragte er plötzlich.

Sie schreckte sichtlich zusammen und schalt sich hinterher dafür. „Eine Haarspange…von meiner Freundin Olivia. Sie ist auch im Schauspielzweig –“

„Und schwerlich zu übersehen“, sagte er. „Gestern waren ihre Haare grün.“

„Seit heute sind sie pink.“ Sie lächelte ein wenig und sie meinte im Dämmerlicht zu erkennen, dass sich auch sein Mund zu einem leichten Grinsen verzog. Das war beinahe eine normale Konversation.

„Grauenvoll“, kommentierte er noch, und daraufhin wusste sie nichts mehr zu sagen.

Und da tauchte auch schon der Ausgang der Ruine vor ihnen auf. Emma seufzte erleichtert, und Asas Blick verriet, dass er genau wusste, was sie dachte. Die Rasenfläche lag im Licht des gerade aufgehenden Mondes und selbst das düstere Schulgebäude wirkte in dieser Atmosphäre seltsam friedlich. Sie gingen herüber.

„Du solltest das kleine Treppenhaus bei der Küche nehmen…damit dir die Hausmutter nicht begegnet“, sagte er, als sie schließlich den Seiteneingang im Turm erreichten.

„Ich weiß, da bin ich hergekommen.“

Er ließ sie los und sie stützte sich an der Mauer ab. „Den Rest schaffst du allein.“

Es klang wie eine merkwürdige Mischung au Frage und Feststellung und sie nickte. Immer noch pochte der Schmerz in ihrem Knöchel, aber wenn sie sich am Treppengeländer festhalten würde, würde es schon gehen.

Er entfernte sich schweigend. „Warte“, sagte sie, und als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, fragte sie das, was ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge brannte: „Warum?“

In seine gelben Augen trat ein Funkeln und er grinste, dass sie seine Zähne sehen konnte. „Weil du wie ich bist.“

Sie sah ihm nach, wie er über den Rasen zur Ruine ging. Dann trat sie in das Schulgebäude und schloss die Tür hinter sich; für einen Moment lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. Ihr eigener Atem klang wie ein Keuchen in der Stille. Dann meinte sie, das Heulen des Biestes von dem alten Gemäuer zur Schule hinüberschallen zu hören.

„Nein“, wisperte sie, „das bin ich nicht.“

 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie davon wach, dass Sharon McLane sie an der Schulter rüttelte. „Emma, du verpasst noch das Frühstück“, sagte sie drängend.

Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch. „Wie spät ist es denn?“ Ein Blick auf die Uhr auf ihrem Nachttisch verriet ihr, dass sie noch exakt 10 Minuten hatte, um sich fertig zu machen. Hastig sprang sie aus dem Bett und suchte ihre Kleidung zusammen. „Warum habt ihr mich denn nicht eher geweckt?!“

„Du warst ja nicht wach zu kriegen!“, gab Sharon vorwurfsvoll zurück. „Was hast du denn gestern noch gemacht?“

„Wieso?“, fragte Emma betont arglos, raffte ihre Klamotten zusammen und eilte ins Badezimmer. Sharon folgte ihr. „Weil du zu spät im Schlafsaal warst.“ Sie blieb im Türrahmen stehen und sah Emma bedeutungsvoll unter ihren dunklen Ponyfransen hindurch an.

Diese kämmte sich hastig die Haare und schlüpfte in ihre Klamotten. „Ich habe noch etwas geklärt mit Mr. Paltry…wegen dem Stück.“

„Ach so.“ Das Mädchen wollte schon gehen, blieb dann aber stehen. „Ach übrigens, gehört die dir? Hab ich vorhin vor unserer Tür gefunden, hat vermutlich jemand verloren.“

Im Spiegel sah Emma die goldene Haarspange in Sharons Hand glitzern.


End file.
